1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting bait items as fishing lures that are for attachment to a fisherman's line to be cast and/or pulled through the water to attract a fish to strike the lure.
2. Prior Art
A number of lures and devices for use by fishermen in their pursuit of catching fish have been developed and marketed. For the recreation fisherman, such devices generally provide for their attachment to an end of a fishing line that connects onto a reel, or the like, that, in turn, mounts onto a pole. The arrangement is for positioning the lure at a location, such as on the bottom of a lake or pond, or for moving the lure through water, for attracting fish to the lure. Particularly relevant to the invention are lures that provide to the lure the appearance of an insect, small fish, or the like, that certain fish feed on, and for a wiggling of swimming movement when pulled through the water.
The combination of a lure that has a fish attracting appearance and provides a vibration or wobble when pulled through the water is not new. Some examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pats. to Layfield, No. 2,179,641 and Cowden, No. 2,580,733. Further, a number of combination hook and device for attaching bait, such as a small fish, thereto are shown in U.S. Pats. to Hampton, No. 1,791,723; to Kaspick, No. 2,148,074; to Brennan, No. 2,583,680; and in a Swiss Pat. to Hass, No. 260,496. Also, one such combination hook and bait attaching device is shown in an earlier U.S. Pat. to the present inventor, No. 4,422,260. None of which devices, however, provide a device for imparting a swimming motion to a hook that is attached thereto and is camouflaged to look like an insect, small fish, or the like. Nor does any earlier device utilize a wobble inducing blade arrangement as does the invention to provide a vigorous swimming action to the lure.
A fishing lure that includes a camouflaged hook that connects by a flexing connection to a wobble inducing blade and was arranged to be pulled through the water was earlier developed and marketed by the inventor. FIGS. 1 and 2 are here provided with this disclosure showing that device. This earlier fishing lure is, however, unlike the present invention both in its structure and functioning as set out and described in the detailed description of the invention in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2.